Tyler's Love
by Pixmie
Summary: “My name is Tyler Simms and I’ve been a wake for a while now unable to get rid of this tightness in my chest”. Sorry not very good with the summary, but please read it.


Summary:"My name is Tyler Simms and I've been a wake for a while now unable to get rid of this tightness in my chest"

Disclaimer:I do not own The Covenant (maybe in my dreams). Only own my OC.

_________________________

My name is Tyler Simms and I've been a wake for a while now unable to get rid of this tightness in my chest. I ran my left hand through my hair for the hundredth time. I wanted everything to be perfect today, but I'm so afraid that I'm going to make an ass of myself. Will I be able to say those four words? How will she react, will she be happy? So many questions run through my head that it made me dizzy.

I look down to the angel sleeping next to me using my right arm as a pillow, her long black hair sprawled over my chest and down her back. Suddenly all my worries disappeared. I still had a hard time believing that she was with me.

She moaned slightly in her sleep and rolled over resting her head on my shoulder and her hand on my chest where my heart beat heavily. Her hair has fallen over her face covering my angels beautiful face. Slowly without waking my angel, I pushed her hair away from her face looking down at her angelic face. Her long lashes fanned over her pale-white skin.

Without thinking I pulled her closer to me, resting my hand on her naked waist pushing her bare breasts closer to my body. Groaning softly I felt my body hardening. She moaned softly rubbing her head up and down on my shoulder before letting out a little sigh and sleep further.

I watch in amazement as a little smile curl on her lips, fighting the urge to lean over and kiss those soft lips. I just ran my hand through my hair for the millionth time.

She stirred in my arms and I know that she was waking up. A breath caught in my throat as I looked down into those amber eye still very sleepy looking up at me. Smiling up at me, she reached a hand up and brushed it along my unshaven jaw.

"Morning baby" she said

"Morning love" I said and leaned over to kiss those smiling lips. Tracing my tongue over her bottom lip, she gasped and I slipped my tongue in her month to explore further. I felt the heat running through my veins, slowly rolling over so that I was on top of her resting my weight on my arms, never taking my mouth of hers. She moaned as I traced her jaw with my tongue and kissed the soft spot just behind her ear.

I lifted my head and looked deep in to her eyes, and began to run my hands softly over her never taking my eyes of her. I started with her face slowing tracing her bottom lip, down her jaw over her collarbone, over her hard peaks of her breast. When she inhaled sharply, I bend my head to kiss the very spot. Taking her nipple in my mouth and gently started sucking on it. I heard her moaned her hands in my hair, pulling me up and kissed me with so much passion and love.

"Please" she pleaded looking deep into my eyes. I positioned myself between her legs, still looking in her eyes I entered her very slowly. Dipping my head I kissed her eyes, nose, mouth, every place on her face while I slowly started to move inside of her.

She wrapped her legs around my waist, digging her nails in the muscles in my back, whimpering with every thrust. I know she was near I could feel her muscles closing tight over me and I almost lost control right there. Gasping my name I took her over the brink with me right along her.

For the longest time I just lie there on top of her unable to move. Slowly lifting most of my weight on my arms, I look down in her eyes again and kissed her softly on her now swollen mouth. "I love you" I said.

"And I love you" she said looking up in my eyes.

Rolling over so that she was on top of me, I wrapped my arms around her while she rested her head on my chest, I realized that this is what I want for the rest of my life.

The last thing I remembered before I fell into a blissful nap was that I was no longer afraid of tonight, tonight I was going to ask this angel to be my wife.

**(A/N: Please review this is my first short fan fiction.)**


End file.
